


Acquired Taste

by citrusella



Series: Citrusella Tries (And Succeeds!) to Write a Fic Each Day of the Bomb [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s05e21 The Question, Fluff, Gen, Spoilers for Episode: s05e21 The Question, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella
Summary: Steven has a snack as he helps prepare for an important ceremony.





	Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I'd been capable of turning out a more romantic fic that wasn't just a 20 page description of cake.

Steven looked down at the list.

DJ? Check.

The napkin design Ruby and Sapphire had agreed on? Check.

Chairs and decorations out on the beach? Check!

Cake, strawberry with blueberry cream cheese filling between the layers, adorned with a plentiful amount of the two fruits and accented with a lovely custom topper of the two gems? Check, again.

Amethyst had shapeshifted into her outfit; Pearl had dug hers out of storage. He and Connie had taught Peridot how to be a flower girl—once she'd realized it didn't require shapeshifting, she was quite eager to assume the role!

The bridesmaids-and-men were dressed, doting on their respective charges and helping them get ready for the day. Further, the rehearsal had gone swimmingly, invitations had gone out to the whole city, the rings were ready to be placed on the ring bearer's pillow…

Yep, it looked like all this wedding bismuth was going according to plan.

He stuck a spoon into the bag on the counter and scooped some white fluff into his mouth. Life was good.

"Uh, Shtu-ball? Are you eating what I think you're eating?" He turned his head to see Dad in the doorway.

"—Uh." Steven's sudden sputter spat some snowy white powder out of his mouth, just barely missing the dark jacket and pants of his tuxedo.

The man walked over and joined his son at the counter. "I, ah, didn't think you were serious when you said you loved eating sugar and flour separately."

"…Yeah."

Greg paused and put his hand to his chin, obviously a little grossed out but not wanting to imply he didn't support his son's snacking habits. "Is flour really that good?"

"It's… an acquired taste."

"…Did you acquire it from Amethyst?"

"N—yes."

Greg chuckled. "Pearl sent me to ask if everything's in place. How's it coming?"

Steven smiled. "It's coming great! I think we're pretty much ready! I can't believe we managed to plan this thing on such short notice!"

Greg ruffled Steven's hair. "Great! I'll go let Pearl know! And I won't tell her about the flour thing."

Steven blushed and looked off to his right. "She, uh, already knows." He rubbed his upper left arm.

Greg gave his son a smile before going off to deliver the update.

Steven sighed and ate a spoonful of granules from the other bag on the counter.

He couldn't wait for that cake.


End file.
